


Catch Me If You Can

by marvelandimagine



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt x reader. Based on a Tumblr prompt with the phrase "if you jump out that window with that teddy bear, you will suffer my wrath!" Fluff and fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

“That’s the last of it!” you exclaim with relief, setting a heavy box down on the floor of the new apartment that you and your fiance Matt had just moved into. You plop face down onto the hardwood floor, utterly exhausted.

You smile as you hear the floor creak next to you, turning your head to see Matt resting on his side; his head cradled in his hand. He slides his free hand to rest on the curve of your waist and you hum out contentedly.

“Too tired to celebrate?” he asks with a grin, running his hand up and down your side.

“Mmm, depends on what you have in mind,” you reply coyly, rolling onto your back with as a giggle as Matt positions himself on top of you and covering your neck in kisses.

His lips work upwards until he meets your own, savoring the softness of your lips before he catches the bottom one in his teeth with a gentle tug. You laugh and push him playfully, rolling your eyes at the smirk on his face.

“How about we set up the bed first so we have a place to fuck that isn’t going to kill my back?”

Matt chuckles and kisses your forehead, extending a hand to help you to your feet. “Deal.” He stops for a second, pausing as if he’s intently listening for something.

“Matty?” You ask curiously, running a hand between the soft t-shirt clinging to his toned shoulder blades.

He moves between the larger boxes, finding a small, dented one and holding it up inquisitively. You feel your heartbeat pick up and you curse inwardly as he smiles triumphantly upon sensing your reaction. “DAMMIT MATTHEW,” you yell out, running forward as he holds the box out of reach above his head. “I don’t remember helping you pack this,” he says lightly, opening the box quickly and pulling out your secret treasure: Marvin the bear.

You groan and cover your eyes as Matt looks at the tattered bear and starts laughing. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, besides you of course,” he says through his shit-eating grin.

“Matt,” you whine, but you’re smiling. “I’ve had him since I was 5, OK? Marvin has gotten me through some pretty rough days!”

Matt absolutely loses it at hearing the name and you storm toward him, an exasperated growl escaping your throat as he holds the bear out of your reach once more. “God, what kid names a bear Marvin?”

“This one, Matthew! Now give him back, pleaseeeeee”

Before you can react, Matt hopes up to slide easily over the counter of the kitchen island and dashes to the far side of the room. “C’mon, babe. You want him, you can get him,” Matt says firmly, eliciting another groan from you.

“Matt, training today? With Marvin? You’ve got to be kidding.”

Matt looks at you seriously. “Y/N, the stipulation for us moving in together was that you …”

“Train with you so I can defend myself in case one of your pissed off bad guys comes looking for vengeance,” you finish with a sigh. “I know, Matt, but not now, I just moved like 50 boxes!”

Matt clucks his tongue sympathetically. “Too tired to save Marvin?”

You laugh but put up your fists, eyes flashing with determination. “You wouldn’t dare hurt him!”

Matt smirks and beckons you forward with two fingers, easily dodging your blows before you manage to get him off balance with a quick kick to his calf. He staggers and you hip check him hard, but he recovers before falling and darts to the back window, quickly opening it and hanging his lower body out.

“MATTHEW MURDOCK,” you yell dramatically, winded and amused and filled with adrenaline all at once. “I love you dearly, but if you jump out that window with that teddy bear, you will suffer my wrath!”

Matt beams at you. “God, you’re sexy when you’re fired up. Guess I’ll have to add some fuel to that.” Blowing you a kiss and waggling his fingers, he drops out the window as you screech.

“SONOFABITCH!” You sprint to the window, looking down and can’t help but giggle as you see Matt on the sidewalk under the fire escape, waving Marvin back and forth.

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Murdock!” you call down affectionately.

“Gonna have to catch me, sweetheart!”

You grab your keys off the counter and sprint out the door, turning the lock with a smile. The unpacking could wait until later, you had a bear to save – and a fiance to beat.


End file.
